Akashi Yago
Akashi Yago is a Clever, Witty, social, energetic, but impulsive, restless, and indecisive. Akashi and Independence: Akashi is extremely independent. she will not be pinned down by anyone or any rules. She desires to experience the world on her own, even if people think she's crazy, because she's blind. Change and freedom are extremely important to her, she will never let anyone dictate her, she is extremely independent and freedom is essential to her well being. although her blindness often keeps her from achieving these goals, she will stop at nothing for freedom, even if she can't see it. although she often charishes freedom more than important things. Akashi and Friendship: Ackashi makes a very interesting and exciting friend. She likes to leave her mark on everyone she meets. She is very flighty and will disappear for a long time as she meets new friends and explore new places. But when she comes back, she will have new thoughts, opinions and interesting things to share and ideas to teach. Life is very interesting and fun with a Akashi. If you need any advice, Akashi is the one to ask. She is masters of communication and she can help you get what you need by helping you with persuasion and enthusiasm, and she gives good advice too. Do not however, bog a her down with all of your emotional problems, she is not one to deal with it because it depresses her and steps on her freedom if you need too much long term help, support and follow up. Akashi is very generous with her friends, she will spend lots of time with you and share everything with you. Even though Akashi is a social butterfly, she always need time for herself and that should be respected. Akashi Temperament: Akashi has the ability to react instantly to situations, and as a result, she has a very nervous temperament. She can be compared to a wound up spring as she attempts to absorb everything she can about her surroundings at once. The fact that she enjoy various situations and people add to her nervousness and that means she is almost constantly wound up. However, if she experience boredom and have nothing to survey, she gets the same emotions, the need for excitement and variety. This is her duality, constantly conflicting emotions in one spontaneous, excitable package. Gemini Deep Inside: One downfall of Akashi is her superficiality. Instead of looking deep into a person's real qualities, Akashi will judge a person by the way they treat her. This can lead her to have wrong impressions of people and can cause problems in relationships. she can have feelings of discouragement and moodiness although she tries to never allow this to be seen by anyone. She usually wants everyone to think that she is always happy and doing wonderfully and stress never affects her. She often makes people think that being blind doesn't bother her, but it's actually her biggest insecurity, and she even abuses her foresight just to see the world, even though using it to much is dangerous to her health and mental status. And causes her to see disrurbing things, that may or may not come true. Akashi and Takara Sakuma [ Akashi and Supritti Dianthe [ Akashi and Oska Yago brother, Teammate Without a doubt, Oska is Akashi's closest relationship. She is very protective of her twin brother, and she always puts him ahead of everyting. He is the only person in the series who never thought less of her because of her blindness, although their relationship became strained over the course of the city, freedom, justice, revenge, none of that matters more to them than each other. Akashi and Gany Rissan [ Akashi and Elara Hersse [ Akashi and Elaine Baptiste [ Akashi and Cosmo Callisthanes [ Akashi and Blaze Cressida [ Akashi and Rasmus Vadislava [ Akashi and Stavros Ekrulade [ Akashi and Sao Madaia [ Akashi and Shada La Goise [